


A Thorki Misunderstanding

by Golikethat, justfollowthebunny



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Masturbation, Professor Loki, Thorki - Freeform, University AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golikethat/pseuds/Golikethat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfollowthebunny/pseuds/justfollowthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** NOW INCLUDING A WONDERFUL NEW PAINTING BY GOLIKETHAT! (embedded in the story) ***</p><p>The three sat and mutely stared at Loki for a beat, before Daisy started talking. “Okay, so you know how you’re completely alone because Lying Matt dumped you and you’ve been living the life of a hermit for about six months?”  Loki stared open mouthed, momentarily having lost the ability to speak.  “Soooo, she continued nervously, “We <strong><em>may</em> </strong>have gone on a dating site and we <strong><em>may</em> </strong>have created a profile for you, trying to find you a valentine’s date”<br/>or<br/>Loki's students are waaay too involved in his personal life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorki Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golikethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golikethat/gifts).



> Okay, so this had started off as a Valentine's day one-shot, but it started evolving into something more. I'm actually considering continuing this one, maybe evolving the story? Let me know what you think!

_How long are those three going to be at this?_   Loki thought as his student’s voices grew steadily more animated, enjoying the results they were getting from their internet activities.  _And to think, these are my best and brightest!_   Loki thought with a chuckle as he heard snippets of their conversation.  They were lounging on the ancient couch in Loki’s office, crowded around a laptop, apparently browsing a dating site.  As their comments grew louder, Loki continued to work on his report (A hard copy, since his PC had decided to die on him that morning, adding to his frustration!), resolutely trying to ignore them, all the while enjoying the company of the three that quickly made a second home for themselves in his office. 

When he was hired by the university, Loki knew that dressing the way he did (“Woah!  Are ya having tea with the Queen later?”, Daisy had said the first time she’d met him) along with teaching classes like ‘French Literature’ and ‘Form and Theory of Poetry’ weren’t going to win him any popularity contests.  He didn’t think it was his imagination that most of his students regarded him a little warily, but Daisy, Leo and Jemma seemed to have latched on to him, spending a lot of their down-time in his office. 

“Ooh!  Professor, come look at this one!” Daisy squealed.  “He’s into European literature, _and_ he plays baseball!  He’s hot!” She was normally soft-spoken, a brilliant writer with a keen mind and a knack for fleshing out her characters, yet here she was, _squealing_! 

“You know, your energy would be better spent working on your final project rather than trying to find a valentine’s date,” Loki said, not looking up from his work. 

“Okay, save that one to his profile too –” Jemma said eagerly,

“Create a new folder!” Leo interjected, all three ignoring Loki’s comments. 

“What happened to going out and actually meeting people?” Loki said, finally looking up and directing his attention at his students. “You three should really think about meeting your potential dates face to face.”  He said quirking a smile, which quickly became a frown as he noticed the three glance nervously at each other, studiously avoiding looking at Loki.  “What?  What’s going on?”  He said curiously, wondering at their… _guilty_ demeanor.

For a moment, no one said anything until Jemma broke under Loki’s stare.  “Okay, don’t get mad!” She burst out.  Suddenly, all three of them started talking at the same time.  Loki’s head whipped back and forth as he tried to differentiate what everyone was saying.

“—trying to help!”

“—These guys’re cute!”

“—needed some help”

“Wait,” Loki said loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to make sense of things. “What. Did. You. Do?’

The three sat and mutely stared at Loki for a beat, before Daisy started talking. “Okay, so you know how you’re completely alone because Lying Matt dumped you and you’ve been living the life of a hermit for about six months?”  Loki stared open mouthed, momentarily having lost the ability to speak.  “Soooo, she continued nervously, “We **_may_ ** have gone on a dating site and we **_may_ ** have created a profile for you, trying to find you a valentine’s date”

 _A valentine’s date.  My students are trying to play matchmaker for me._ Loki thought _. How is this my life?  And more importantly, how pathetic do my students think I am?_   “WHAT?!?” he finally yelled, finding his voice.  “What were you thinking?  Do you know how inappropriate that is?”

“It’s actually very scientific, Professor Loki.  They use algorithms to make matches!” Jemma said quickly, not wanting to see him upset.

 “Listen to me, all of you!” Loki said loudly.  “Get rid whatever profiles you made for me, and take me off that site.”  He took a couple of breaths to calm himself down. “I don’t need any help with – I’m not looking to meet anyone right now!  I’m fine the way things are.”

“You should really take a look anyway,” Daisy said, undeterred.  “These guys –“

 “No, it’s cool!  Really” Leo said quickly.  “It’s completely legit.  Not like the other ones we’d started with…”  He tapered off as both Daisy and Jemma elbowed him in the ribs. 

“What other sites?” Loki said tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face. 

The three students looked at each other nervously before Jemma spoke “When we started this project –“

“Project!” Loki interjected, only to be stopped by Jemma

“Yes, project.  We didn’t know exactly where to look, so… we may have… accidentally… signed you up for an escort site—“

The groan emitted by Loki as he slapped his hand against his face interrupted Jemma’s statement. 

“We thought it was a dating site!  But we figured it out, and we deleted it in time!” Daisy said quickly, sitting forward, palms out placatingly. “No harm done… I think.”

“You think?” Loki said, his head in his hands as he sat at his desk, wondering how the hell he’d wound up in this situation. “Are you saying there may be an _account_ on an _escort site_ with my _name_ on it?!?!”

“N-no!” The three said at once.  “We got rid of it… after a while… we don’t think anyone saw it.”  Leo said, abruptly closing his mouth then, belatedly realizing that the less said, the better.  Loki stood slowly from his desk and walked around it, coming to a stop in the chair across from the couch.  His three students eyed him warily, afraid they had upset their beloved professor.  They were completely caught off guard when Loki broke out in laughter.

“You… you thought it was… “ Loki gasped, trying to control his laughter as the ridiculousness of the situation hit him “a dating site.. a date… valentines!” As his laughter ebbed, he wiped the moisture from his eyes and got himself under control.

“We’re sorry we upset you,” Leo said quietly. 

“Yeah, we were trying to help…” Jemma added, encouraged (and a bit alarmed) by Loki’s reaction.

“Well, you certainly went above and beyond, I’ll give you that.”  Loki said, smiling fondly at his students.  Even though he was mortified that they had noticed how pathetic his love life was lately, he was touched that they cared enough about him to try something this outrageous!  “I really appreciate your concern guys, really. “ He said, to the group, “but I don’t need help.  I can find my own dates.”

“That’s so obviously not true,” Daisy scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest, annoyed at being thwarted with her project.  “Look at you!  It’s seven o’clock!  Yet you’re working!  What are you doing for valentine’s day?  It’s already Thursday, and you haven’t made any plans!” 

“Why don’t you let me worry about that.” Loki said firmly, with finality.  “Worry about your own plans.  You shouldn’t be wasting your time in my office, Go off, live your early twenties, make questionable decisions, meet the wrong people!  Besides,” He said standing, indicating that the three should rise as well, “Who’s more pathetic?  Me or the three college kids hanging out in their professor’s office at seven o’clock.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine.” Daisy, clearly the ring-leader, grumbled.  “but you should really reconsider, professor.”  She said as they collected their things and started walking out. “You’re still a pretty good looking guy, but that won’t last forever!” She said with a smirk as they walked out. 

As Loki waved them out the door, he shook his head, wondering at the surreal events that just occurred in his office.  _They were trying to set me up!_   He thought to himself as he was overcome once again with a fit of laughter at the ridiculousness of it. _Me! On a dating site!_ He thought as he leaned against a bookshelf.  _I don’t need to be on a dating site!  I do fine on my own…_ as he thought it, though, he began to realize it wasn’t exactly true.  Ever since Matt ( _Lying Matt, Daisy had called him,_ he thought with a smile), he hadn’t really gone out much.  There was… wait… wasn’t there… Holy shit!  Loki thought, as he pushed away from the bookshelf in surprise.  I really have been living like a hermit!  He huffed out a laugh as he moved to fall heavily onto the couch.  “Huh,” he said out loud “Waddaya know, they were right” He leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.  Okay, maybe I am a little pathetic, he thought grimly, rubbing his face if my kids noticed before I did!  He was suddenly startled from his thoughts by a voice coming from his office’s doorway.

“Um, hello?”  The man said questioningly from the doorway. 

A very unflattering yelp escaped from Loki’s mouth as he abruptly jumped up, completely surprised by this stranger at his door.  He stared silently and seemed to be having trouble finding his footing, partially because he was caught off guard, but also because of the man who stood before him.  He was tall, built and, well… beautiful!  He had long blond hair, tied into a messy pony tail, and bright blue eyes that crinkled slightly at the corners with the small smile he sported.  He was dressed in perfectly fitting jeans, faded in all the right places, and a light gray button down dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to reveal beautifully muscled forearms, and the tie around his neck looked like it had been loosened over the course of a long work day.  He had a decidedly rumpled look about him that made Loki itch to reach out and… touch!

“Are you…” Gorgeous Guy looked down at a piece of paper in his hand “Alastair Loki?”

Loki nodded dumbly, still struggling to find his voice, but at least he had his balance back, as he walked towards his visitor.  “Y-yes, yes I am.”  He finally said, trying not to stare at the man’s day growth of beard scruff, which he loved. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Michael Thor,” Gorgeous Guy said, extending his hand and rewarding Loki with the most amazing smile that shorted his brain for a second and… just… _wow!_   Was it possible to be completely turned on by a handshake?

“I hope I’m not too late.” Thor continued as he stepped fully into the office.  “I’d received your request earlier, but I had to make sure I had all the right tools before I came down here.”  He lifted his left hand to show he was carrying a small black duffel-looking thing.  Loki furrowed his brow in confusion, and was just about to ask what this was all about, when Thor closed the door behind him, and realization suddenly dawned on him.  _Holy shit!_   Loki thought hysterically, _It’s The Escort!_ He thought, suddenly filled with the almost uncontrollable need to laugh.  _So this is what you get when you order an escort?_   Loki thought staring at the man before him.  _I probably shouldn’t have dismissed the whole thing out of hand,_ he thought, leaning in slightly and inhaling deeply before he could help himself.  _Okay, it couldn’t possibly be wrong to sleep with an escort if he smells this good, right?_ He thought distractedly before quickly shaking his head, quickly dismissing the thought.

 “Um, hey listen,” Loki said awkwardly as he tried valiantly not to imagine this guy _Doing His Job_.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get started,” Thor said, putting the bag down on the couch and rotating his shoulders, groaning as his spine popped.  “It’s been a pretty rough day, and this is my last call, so just point me in the right direction” He finished with a smile, palms out and arms slightly raised, waiting for Loki’s response.

For a moment, Loki was transfixed.  The sight of Thor’s muscles extending, coupled with the erotic sound he just made temporarily shorting out his brain.  _Why the hell not?_   Loki thought suddenly _.  I’ve got nothing else going on!  And, there’s a gorgeous man here to HAVE SEX WITH ME!_

“yeah, okay,” Loki said with a laugh, running his hands nervously through his hair as he looked around his office. “Well, I guess the couch would be okay, unless… you had a different idea?” He looked expectantly at Thor, Who was looking at him with a furrowed brow, a questioning look on his face.  Great. He thought nervously.  So I’ve obviously said the wrong thing.  “Look, can we just sit down?” Loki says indicating the couch as he lowered himself to it.  “I’ve never done anything like this before, so I apologize ahead of time if I say or do anything stupid – ”

“Y-you… you’ve never–” Thor said, dropping to the couch next to Loki and looking at him with a mixture of shock and surprise.

“I don’t mean it as a judgement!” Loki said quickly, raising both his hands up, palms out, in a placating gesture.  “I just… you walked in here with your… your bag,” he stammered, before closing his mouth with pursed lips in an effort to stop any more nonsense from escaping.  He looked up at Thor’s now somewhat shocked expression, and took a deep breath. “Shit, I’m making a complete mess of this!”

“Look,” Thor said hesitantly “I can come back some other day if y—”

“No, no!” Loki said quickly, turning his body around to fully face Thor as he grabbed one of Thor’s hands, making the larger man jump slightly.  “Listen, would it be okay if I… Can I… Can I kiss you?”  Loki said in a rush.  Thor’s eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, making Loki instantly regret his comment.  “Or not!  Forget I asked!  I just thought th—”  Loki’s words were cut off by Thor surging forward suddenly, grasping the back of Loki’s neck and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.  Loki froze for a second, before his mind finally caught up to what was going on.  _Okay, this is happening!_   He thought as he surged forward, leaning into Thor, wrapping both arms around the broad shoulders before him, all the while moving his body until he was straddling the impressive thighs under him. 

[ ](http://s483.photobucket.com/user/followthebunny/media/thorki%20misunderstanding_zps6gl0hcrr.jpg.html)

Their kiss deepened, Thor licking lightly at Loki’s bottom lip, as if asking permission, and, _okay, that’s his tongue,_ Loki thought fuzzily as he eagerly reached out with his own tongue, tasting Thor and probing, the heady sensations doing crazy things to his body, along with Thor’s hands, which had somehow wound up under his shirt and were now touching every inch of his back and abs.  As they kissed, Loki took the opportunity to undo Thor’s ponytail, releasing the long blond hair and running his fingers through it, before grasping fistfuls of it, eliciting a low moan from the blond.  That seemed to be some unspoken trigger because, suddenly, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle and flipped them over on the couch, so that Loki was on his back, under Thor, who was now trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, nipping and licking occasionally, driving Loki wild with sensation overload.  His body writhed under Thor, seemingly of its own accord, rubbing their mutual arousals together, making them both gasp and moan.  Thor lifted off quickly, to hastily remove his shirt, leaving Loki staring up at the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.  _God, why is this guy an escort?_   Loki wondered as he reached up without thinking, running his hands over Thor’s chest.  _He could be a model or an actor, or hell, do the Norse Gods have a position open?_   Thor leaned back down, recapturing his mouth, then resuming his assault on Loki’s neck, eliciting a most undignified whimper from the normally collected professor.  _Wow, he’s very good at his job_ , Loki thought dazedly.  “What do you do?” he asked suddenly, pushing Thor away slightly.  The larger man stilled, a crease between his eyes as he furrowed his brow in confusion.  “I mean what are we gonna do here,” he gestured with his hand at both their bodies, gasping slightly as Thor flexed his hips, pressing their groins tightly together for a second. 

“Whatever you want,” Thor said with a grin, leaning down and kissing his neck, then moving lower to his chest ( _when did my shirt get opened_? Loki wondered) his hands trailing down, lower until they reached Loki’s fly, wasting no time in working his pants open. 

 _This suit’s probably ruined_ , Loki thought distractedly as he felt Thor’s hand wrap around his cock and squeeze slightly, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head _.  I should probably say something before this goes any further,_ Loki thought, even as he thrust involuntarily into Thor’s grip, the wetness from his own arousal aiding in the slide _.  I mean, this guys a… I don’t… I don’t do this… this kind of thing!_ He thought brokenly as he attempted to control his breathing, which was currently reduced to embarrassingly loud panting.  Just then, Thor shifted his grip and stroked his thumb over the slit of Loki’s cock, wrenching a sobbing moan from him.  _Aw fuck it!_  Loki thought blindly grabbing at the fly of Thor’s jeans and quickly opening them _.  I might as well get my money’s worth!_  He pushed at the tight pants before Thor reached around and helped him, pulling his pants down enough to release his hard cock, huffing out a breath in relief.  Loki wasted no time reaching down and taking him in hand, stroking to match the strokes Thor was using on him.  Thor went completely still for a beat, before dropping his head to Loki’s shoulder, a low groan building in his chest, while the arm he was supporting himself on trembled slightly.  “Oh god, yes, right there!” Thor muttered as he lowered his hips, lining their cocks together and taking them both in his large hand, stroking in an erratic movement as he leaned down and captured Loki in a sloppy kiss.

 _Okay, this might be really embarrassing_ , Loki thought as he panted breathlessly, willing himself not to come too soon as his hand reached down and joined Thor’s, all the while writhing under Thor and thrusting erratically.  He thought he had a handle on things, then he looked down at their hands, both stroking their two cocks together.  In seconds, he was coming all over both their hands, moaning into Thor’s open mouth as his hips thrust up, gasping as he felt Thor’s release soon after, mingling with his own.

Thor collapsed, falling sideways so as to not crush Loki, and managed to wedge himself between the couch’s back and the brunet, his head pillowed on Loki’s bare chest.  “Wow.” He mumbled into Loki’s chest. “That… That was… “

“Yeah, it was.”  Loki agreed with a huff of laughter, rubbing his hand over his face as his breathing slowly returned to normal.  Thor joined in, laughing as well, the deep sound rumbling through Loki’s body, filling him with warmth. 

“Hey, listen,” Thor said, once their laughter ebbed, propping himself up on one elbow and gazing down at Loki, “I’m –”

“Oh my God!” Loki gasped, quickly sitting up, trying to put himself back together “I’m sorry!  I don’t – I’ve never –” he stammered, as he used the spare fast-food napkins his students had left on the small coffee table to try and clean himself up. “I guess I should have paid you first.” He finished with an embarrassed smile, offering a confused Thor a handful of napkins.  He had sat up as well, grinning as he watched Loki scramble, but his smile froze as Loki’s words registered.

“Pay me for what?’ Thor said as he absently wiped at his abs, doing his best to clean himself up, awkwardly straightening his clothes and pulling on his pants as he regarded Loki warily. 

“Well, for your – for your – services.” Loki said, feeling unsure after sensing Thor’s awkwardness.

“What services?” Thor said, grinning, as if finally understanding. “I haven’t even _looked_ at your computer!” he stood, moving towards Loki and wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.  “Anyway, the University’ll pay me, but I’d be willing to entertain any additional payment,” he said, leaning in and softly nuzzling Loki’s temple.

“The – the computer?” Loki said as he reluctantly pulled away from Thor. “You’re the tech guy?”

“Yeah,” he said looking puzzled yet again.  “What else would you need to pay me for?  What, did you think I was a hooker or something?” He said with a laugh, pulling back slightly to share the joke with Loki, who was silently staring, wide-eyed.  Wait, did you – did you think I was a  -- a hooker?” Thor said, his voice going up an octave as he regarded Loki incredulously.  When Loki still didn’t say anything, just stared back dumbfounded, Thor took a step back. “Oh my god, you thought I was a hooker,” Thor said quietly, sounding more surprised than anything else.  “Wait, did you hire – were you expecting a hooker?” Thor said suddenly, jerking his head up suddenly, regarding Loki questioningly, but clearly struggling to contain a smile.

“No! no, I wasn’t – “ Loki stammered, trying to regain his footing.  He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, sitting at the end of the couch _(yeah, this thing is sooo getting dry-cleaned!_ ) “Look, it’s been a weird afternoon okay?  Clearly a misunderstanding.  I was having a conversation with my students earlier today, which led me to believe that they… may have… hired an escort for me.”  He looked up at Thor, who was still standing before him, arms crossed, regarding him curiously.  “Then you showed up at my door and… well, I assumed…” His words trailed off, as he prepared for Thor’s reaction, steeling himself for some recrimination.  He was prepared for anger or scorn, but certainly not for laughter.  He watched in shock as Thor doubled over, his deep booming laugh filling the office.  “what –” Loki said in confusion.

“You think _you’re_ having a weird day!” Thor said through his laughter. “I was sent on a last-minute call…  simple enough… troubleshoot a PC.. ” he gestures at Loki, his laughter dying down, “I meet an _incredibly_ hot professor… who has _sex_ with me… because he thinks I’m a – a --” His words stopped as laughter overtook him again, and he dropped down on the couch beside Loki, wiping his eyes as his laughter ebbed.

“God, this is so embarrassing!” Loki said, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands.  “I can’t believe I – I attacked you!  I know this sounds like a line, but I swear, I don’t _do_ that!  Can we just forget that this – this – just happened?” he said, gesturing with his hand at the room at large while still staring at the floor, not able to look at Thor directly. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve had the weirder day, and I gotta be honest, I’m probably _never_ going to forget it, but it was certainly fun.” Thor said with a smile, rubbing his hand up and down Loki’s back in an attempt to soothe. “Besides,” he said leaning in conspiratorially and speaking in a hushed tone as if sharing a secret,  “I think the attacking thing was mutual.” He sat up and waited until Loki turned to look at him before speaking again.  “Hi.  Michael Thor.” He said with a smile, extending his hand.  “My friends call me Thor.  I’m thirty-five, I work in the University’s IT department, and so far have had a pretty boring life.  Today I met the most amazing, gorgeous man, who took my breath away and reminded me that taking risks can be a good thing.  Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?” His smile grew even wider as he raised his eyebrows in question, looking at Loki expectantly.

There were so many reasons to just call it a day and walk away from this.  Loki regarded Thor’s beautiful face and thought the smart thing would be to apologize profusely yet again, and hope this man didn’t decide to talk to his department chair.  He opened his mouth, ready to say goodbye, but as he stared into those deep blue eyes, his resolve completely fell away. “Alastair Loki.  Professor.  Thirty-five as well.  I’m a complete idiot, and yes, I’d love to have coffee with you.” He smiled and took Thor’s hand, feeling a little ridiculous considering what part of Thor he’d been holding earlier, but he smiled as he decided to take a chance on the beautiful man before him, not knowing what the future would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
